


欢愉之源

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 送给反派死于话多🌹不知道你的AO3账号是啥，只能写在前面了。蛋凯甜蜜h。
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	欢愉之源

欢愉之源

攻下黑暗神庙后，伊利丹就一直忙碌，以至于他很久没有去过凯尔的房间，也让凯尔生出了不少幽怨来。  
处理了公务的凯尔，准备换上睡衣小憩一会儿，开着的窗户传来了翅膀煽动的声音。  
“幸好来得及。”伊利丹从窗户闯进来后，就拉住了凯尔的手腕，把他抱在怀里，“看看我给你准备了什么。”  
凯尔恼怒地想要从恶魔猎手的怀里挣脱，却发现自己被困在了他的怀里。深吸了一口气，凯尔告诫自己不要跟主人计较，即使他现在的睡衣敞开、光着脚。

“这是？”凯尔难以置信地看着奢华的装饰，紫色宽大的圆床，还有轻纱幔帐，仿佛他回到了银月城。  
“欢愉之园。”伊利丹示意他坐在床上，“我让沙赫拉斯主母修建的。”  
凯尔萨斯凝视着伊利丹，翠绿色的眼睛里写满了感激：“这让我的族人想起了家园。”  
一个轻柔的吻落在了伊利丹的嘴唇上，恶魔猎手敏捷地抓住了想要逃离的法师，把他压在了圆床上。

“这些漂亮的精灵，将会成为欢愉之园的客人。”沙赫拉斯主母骄傲地说，“我开始有些理解恶魔们想要这些美丽生物的原因了。”  
“是啊，主母。”一个女魅魔笑着，“刚刚伊利丹大人可是抱了凯尔萨斯大人去了最中间的那个房间……而凯尔萨斯大人，睡衣是敞开的。”  
“这就不是我们应该知道的。”沙赫拉斯主母回答。

法师灵巧地在恶魔猎手的怀中翻了一个身，挺翘的臀部磨蹭着胯间：“我想感受着主人贴紧我的背部。”  
“像这样吗？”剥去了敞开的睡衣，拨开了他丝般的长发，恶魔猎手从他的肩窝穿过，抚弄着他的红豆，滚烫的胸膛贴紧了他微凉的背部，那种安心的依靠，让凯尔闭上眼睛，微微呻吟起来。  
裤子从胯间滑落到腿弯处，如同恶魔般的手爪也探进了股间的丛林，捉住了隐藏在其间的软垂……修长的手掌覆盖在手爪上，羞涩地阻止着爱抚。  
“小凯尔……”伊利丹轻轻地咬住了法师的耳垂，“别害羞，乖一些。”  
“不。”凯尔喘息着，“让我并紧双腿，我想感受主人摩擦在我肌肤上的感觉，想要那个东西摩擦着我的东西。”  
“你确定？”伊利丹惊讶极了，他的小凯尔居然主动提出了这个要求，他知道凯尔的双腿笔直，并拢之后的缝隙一定会很让他流连，他又怕凯尔娇嫩的肌肤承受不住。  
“是的，我确定。”凯尔扭头亲吻了一下伊利丹，“我希望主人在我的身体上，留下更多的印记，让我感受到与主人之间的联系更加紧密。”

并拢的双腿夹住了伊利丹，而伊利丹也温柔地吻住了凯尔，顺着大腿的缝隙摩擦起来，跨下的双球也被顶得一颤一颤的，就像凯尔现在的模样，颤抖着乞求着恶魔猎手的亲密。  
娇嫩的肌肤被摩擦着，很快就红了起来。伊利丹虽然看不到凯尔大腿的情况，但仍然很快就放弃了在他腿间摩擦的欲望，他从凯尔后颈吻起，一路下滑到了尾椎，最后用舌尖顶开了洞口。  
“哦……”凯尔发出了一声尖叫，他转头看向伊利丹，尖尖地耳朵向后弯去，“主人……”  
“交给我，小凯尔。”伊利丹闷闷地声音从他的股缝里传了过来，身体的刺激很快就让凯尔发出了呻吟，像是风琴弹奏的音乐一样悦耳动听。  
滑腻的前端顶住了洞口，恶魔猎手咬住了法师的耳垂，轻声在他的耳旁呢喃着，“你属于谁？”  
“属于你，我的主人。”凯尔喘息着，脸上泛起了潮红，“我永远属于伊利丹·怒风。”  
下一刻，被撑开的洞口让他感到了一丝丝痛楚，也感到了一丝丝甜蜜，他终于感受到了他主人对他的迷恋。  
他尖叫着、呻吟着，放纵自己的身体，扭动着自己的臀部，在一次一次的撞击中，迷失。  
肉体的紧密贴合，下体的紧密相连，伊利丹感受着凯尔的热情，他的手抓住了金色草丛中的挺立，却是满手滑腻……再次吻上了凯尔的嘴唇，那双艳红的嘴唇怎么也吻不够。  
最后时刻来临的时候，凯尔主动与他接吻，任由他把所有的精华释放在他的体内，而他的精华都交到了恶魔猎手的手上，被他涂抹在胸口。

提起了睡裤，凯尔披上了睡衣，靠在了床背上。伊利丹凑了过来躺在了他的大腿上：“我很累。”  
“我知道。”凯尔任由他躺着，“睡吧，主人。”纤长的手指按在了恶魔猎手的太阳穴上，轻轻地揉了起来。  
伊利丹渐渐放松下来，他在凯尔的按揉下逐渐进入了梦乡，梦里，凯尔正在他身下扭动呻吟着。


End file.
